wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chief Reefer
Nice touch on Deity. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:42, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Truthiness Studies Wow! I just read what you wrote, and I swear I feel smarter. Can one earn a degree in the field of truthiness? BTW, we have tags for Science (sci) and Philosphy (PhT). Tags are case-sensitive, so be careful when you add them ("preview the page before saving, by pressing the "Show preview" button).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:15, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Bear Religion in Deity, you said bears: :Only bears, being Godless Killing Machines, lack a belief in some deity. Bears do have a religion, Bearism, the deity is (possibly) Ursa.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:38, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Formatting When you make a list of things, you can use two different symbols, the asterisk "*" or the pound sign "#". When using the asterisk, it will show up as bullet points, like this: * The Bible * The Book of the Dead When you use the pound sign, it will look like this: # Necronomicon # Republican Handbook When you use them, you won't have to indent or put page breaks in, it does it for you. Hope this helps, if you need any help, go to or drop me a line. Good work so far, citizen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:54, 30 October 2006 (UTC) You can't refer to yourself This wiki is for our glorious Stephen's edification, not yours. Even if you come up with something, you can't credit yourself in the article (your authorship shows up in the "History" tab, so you do get credit for what you write). Give credit either to Stephen or someone else who it would be funny to credit it to. (Just be careful of being too random, like Uncyclopedia.) Part of the joke of this site is that all articles are supposed to be spoofs of Wikipedia articles. The articles have the authenticity of "real" online information sites because they look like real articles. Also, if you decide to keep your "name" in there, it wouldn't seem real because no mother would name their kid "Chief Reefer". BTW don't use your real name anywhere. Where you are going with the physics/truth has not been done here, and what you are writing is a good start, just keep it "real" (truthy).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:24, 30 October 2006 (UTC) all right i'll fix the stuff and think of a better name for posting tomorrow. : There is very little that needs changing, just minor grammar fixes. BTW I love truthicule that is pure genious.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:30, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks much for the encouragement. I can still have my user page right? I fixed the reference to me in the articles. I will work more on the theory tomorrow. User Page Your user page is yours. Barring wikipedophilia no one (not even Stephen) can take it away from you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:56, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Under Construction Sorry, one more thing, you can tag the pages you are working on with Under Construction (UC) surrounded by two sets of braces (the squiggly parenthesis, these things "{" and "}"). Check or drop me a line if you have problems.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:59, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks Again I'm getting the hang of the formatting, i should read the instuctions before i go jabbering off about fundamental truth particles and such but i couldn't help myself. Construction tags definately handy. : NO WAY! Formatting is easy stuff, what you're writing: the truthiness of the physical universe that's the hard part. A computer can do formatting, but it takes an American to properly document truthiness. Keep doing your good work citizen! Formatting is for factonistas! Well, people will help with all that, just don't worry too much about it. Formatting isn't the most important part of an article, the truthiness is. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:06, 30 October 2006 (UTC)